


Day 12. Whale | Fun-Sized

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Series: Inktober 2018 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: Maybe to cheer her up, Ryan poked her belly. But it was a little too hard to be playful, the arm hold around her neck making it impossible to get away even as the poke turned into a painful pinch and twist. “See what I mean about those candies?” he laughed.Distantly, in the car, there was a flash of yellow and a clenching of fists.





	Day 12. Whale | Fun-Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Reese belongs to [electroheartx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroheartx/pseuds/electroheartx).
> 
> Aria belongs to [xdottx](http://xdottx.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I stop beating myself up a little bit each day because they remind me good and wholesome people exist in this world.

_ Detroit, October 27 2035 _

Terra undid the wrapper under Ryan’s gaze. “Don’t you think you’re eating too many of those?”

She chewed the nougat, contemplative. “Nope,” she smacked. “Maybe you should have some. You’re not you when you’re hungry.” Ryan didn’t laugh at the slogan. Terra uneasily went to grab another wrapper.

“I bought them for the trick-or-treaters.”

“We don’t get any. Just buy more.” Terra knew she had to be mindful of tearing into Ryan too much. He had his pride, and he could be sensitive if she went too far.

“No - you stay in the car.”

Julia, for her part, hesitated only a moment before sliding back into the driver’s seat and letting the door shut on her. Terra stared, searching for something in the android’s face, but Julia’s face was serene. Placid and free of all stress.

Ryan began to lead Terra toward the front gates of the park. “You know,” Terra began, voice low and careful. Double checking that this is what she really wanted to say. “You don’t have to speak so harshly to her?”

Ryan snorted. “What? Politely ask she stay in the car?” The expression on Terra's face betrayed her completely. She had to get better at lying. “Seriously Terra? It’s a machine. Like a phone. Like a car. I’m allowed to swear at my car. C’mon.”

“Right,” Terra said, arm wrenched forward.

Maybe to cheer her up, Ryan poked her belly. But it was a little too hard to be playful, the arm hold around her neck making it impossible to get away even as the poke turned into a painful pinch and twist. “See what I mean about those candies?” he laughed.

Distantly, in the car, there was a flash of yellow and a clenching of fists.

“It’s the holidays, Ryan. I hate dieting for holidays. Defeats the whole purpose,” Terra groaned, leaning into his chest as they waited in line.

“I just worry, you know? For your health.” His grip turned more into a hug.

Terra sighed, relenting. He just had her best interest at heart. She needed to be less annoyed with him when he got overbearing. It was coming from a good place, she reminded herself. Then, she jumped when Ryan made a sharp noise.

He was gesturing at a sign with listed prices for the haunted attraction. “See? I’m not bringing her in. Money grubbers make you pay for ‘droids now. Fuckers don’t even feel fear. It’s pointless.”

Terra made a non-committal noise.

“Oh really Terra? Babe. You’re going to let the android bring you down? I barely had enough for you to come along with me. Do-”

“No, no. We’re good. Let’s go.”

Ryan got quiet as Terra moved past the ticket line, signed the waiver, and moved into a line to actually move through the attraction. She almost missed Ryan’s mutter that it was rude to interrupt. Terra pointed at the pirate ship in the lagoon. “Wow, they really turn this place around for Halloween. Kind of a smart idea for revenue, yeah?”

“Welcome, me hearties! You’re going to have a  _ whale _ of a time!”

“Pathetic. Can’t even change it up for Halloween. Ghoul of a time might have been better. This place will be closed within the year, watch.”

_ New York, October 20xx _

Steady groaned, mostly in jest as she reached for another blue wrapped “fun” sized candy bar. There was a laugh from the couch. “Steady, don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Her finger tips brushed the bowl, tipping it closer. She didn’t want to sit up. “I’ll go for a run tomorrow,” she replied, scooting closer to the bowl without peeling her body off of the carpet.

“That’s not what I meant,” Rose said, their smile lacquer across their tone. They leaned forward off the couch to tip the bowl closer to Steady, who hooked it with a finger and cried out in success. “I mean, you sound like you’re getting sick. Pretty sure candy can do that for a human.”

Steady tore open the wrapping with relish, savoring the lumps of tantalizing almonds and peanuts beneath the thin layer of chocolate. “This is what I deserve.”

“Candy-induced coma? Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, if you insist,” Rose said, turning Their palms out and shrugging.

Steady watched them, the way they smiled but only thinly. Then leaned back up against the couch, tipped her head toward Rose while she chewed, contemplated, and then finished her candy. The RM500 had closed their eyes, arm hooked back beneath their head.

Steady spoke carefully, deciding still if this is what she wanted to say while she was still saying it. “Rose?”

“Hm.”

“Is this nice? Are you happy?”

Rose’s eyes went open and they looked at Steady, but at the gaze, the woman found herself unable to meet it. Just reached for another wrapper, this one yellow with M&Ms inside. Fumbled with the edges, but didn’t open it.

An arm went in front of her and she flinched despite herself. Rose laid it gently across Steady’s collarbones, humming and pulling the human in for a hug. “Yes. I’d say this is nice, and this is fun.”

Steady eased into the grip, but only for a moment as Reese’s voice shouted out from deeper within the house. “Really? Cause I’d say this is Halloween-”

And Aria, without missing a beat, cried out unseen from nearby, “Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,  _ Halloween _ ,” in a chorus that was joined by everyone and yeah. Things were...nice. Better than nice.


End file.
